1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a program capable of processing a moving image of a sports game, such as a soccer game in which players chase a moving object to be propelled in the sports game (e.g., a ball) to score.
2. Description of the Related Art
A soccer game has become more and more popular in recent years. Accordingly, soccer games have been broadcasted on television.
Not only Japanese domestic soccer games but also foreign soccer games (e.g., league games in European countries and countries in South America, world cup games, preliminary rounds of European championship, and the championship game) have been broadcasted on television.
In addition, with technical advance of television display devices, such as liquid crystal monitors, and with an increase in the size of television display devices, video of soccer games including fast motions has been naturally displayed. For example, skillful dribbling and shooting scenes can be clearly and beautifully broadcasted and displayed on television display devices.